


depression flower

by SkeweredByTheSkewer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Triggers, lapslock, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeweredByTheSkewer/pseuds/SkeweredByTheSkewer
Summary: vivid petals fellfrom the flower i had never planted





	depression flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeikoAtsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoAtsushi/gifts).



vivid petals fell  
from the flower i had never planted

its roots festered deep within my soul  
feeding off my hollowness  
nourished by my tears

colors of sadness bloomed  
hauntingly beautiful  
as i broke down on the inside

i called it  
depression flower

frail  
weak  
crumbling from mere touch

no one could tell me  
about its origin  
or its seeds

i didn’t know  
how long it had stayed with me  
or why it grew within me

some saw the flower  
others ignored the flower

some tried to remove it  
others shoved it deeper

words of comfort  
words of motivation  
words of complaint  
words of desperation  
became chains that restrained me

can’t you see that i’m trying?  
can’t you see that i’m suffering?

the roots grew deeper  
and i writhed in pain

feelings  
thoughts  
negativity  
tears  
wounds  
scars

i covered it all  
under the layer of makeup  
that was my smile

the flower's thorns wrapped around me  
suffocating me  
until i can’t breath

until i lost myself  
until i lost my world  
until i have nothing left  
but cold ashes

everything fell silent  
swallowed by darkness  
blinded my vision  
my lips too weak to smile

i’m so tired  
i’m so, so tired

so frail  
so weak  
crumbling from mere touch

the flower consumed me  
embraced me with sadness  
drowned me in the ocean of tears

vivid petals fell  
from the flower i had never planted

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a work in my language:  
> https://storylog.co/story/571da446d160d33667447d39
> 
> thanks for coming to my vent party


End file.
